Unleashed Opinion
by LostRemanence
Summary: AU end. This is basically my version of the Force Unleashed 2 with my own ending. It is very short. IT IS REALLY OLD. But, it is my first "fanfiction" if you get technical. SO that's why its here. This originally was my sixth grade reading project, which I got an A on, from a few years ago. This will not be messed with unless I really get some movitation from alot of reviews!


**THIS IS SOOO OLD! But, it is technically my first try at fanfiction, my 6th grade book report XD.**

**It is basically a short rewrite of The Force Unleashed 2 with a different ending.**

**Well, this is never going to be messed with or anything at all, but I still will appreciate reviews!**

**I don't own anything. At all.**

The original Starkiller blasts Emperor Palpatine with Force- lightning as he grabs the Emperor's shoulders and screams. The Emperor is stronger so he wins this final match. The original Starkiller was destroyed, but wasn't forgotten in more ways than one. The Rebel Alliance was started after the death of Starkiller. Juno learned to move on and a year passed since Starkiller faced the Empire. Darth Vader went to Kamino to start a secret project of his own dealing with his fallen assassin.

During the year since Starkiller died Darth Vader tried to perfect the cloning process on Kamino. He was cloning Starkiller to get his assassin back and plans. There were many failed clones until one day, the clones finally seemed correct.

...

Starkiller heard his master's feet and was freed from his training pit. The dark lord stood waiting for him. It had been 14 days since Starkiller had any food or water. Starkiller was pitted against proxy droids that change their look. He defeated all of them until one looked like his past life's love, Juno.

"Juno?" he stammered.

"Strike her down!" Vader commanded.

"I can't," replied Starkiller.

"Then you shall share the fate that all of the other clones that came before you!" the dark lord said as he ignited his lightsaber.

He tried for he knew Vader would kill him if he couldn't do it, but he couldn't. Vader attacked his assassin who ran away to the launching hanger. Starkiller jumped into Vader's starfighter and flew away to the world where his friend General Kota was being held and forced to fight monsters.

Starkiller finally made it to Kota, but he had to take care of a huge monster that ate a rancor and had huge fists. A violent battle ensued. The thing failed its fists which were surprisingly its weak spot. Jumping, tumbling and rolling, Starkiller scored some successful hits with lightning and with his lightsabers. It only made the creature enraged and it wasn't going to take care of it. Jumping into the stands Starkiller ran to the sky deck where Kota was waiting. The Gorok, which was the things name, climbed up the arena wall and pounded over and over on the structure built over a bottomless pit. Starkiller finally made it to the sky deck. Having a moment of break Kota said, "By the Force, I knew you were alive!" "Let's hope we can keep it that way!" Starkiller yelled over the sound of the arena they were fighting in collapsing. Luckily Kota's few surviving crew rescued the two Force-users in the Rouge Shadow, Starkiller's old starship.

All that Starkiller wanted to do was to find Juno, but Kota didn't understand that. Kota also didn't believe he was a clone. "No one can clone a Jedi boy. It's impossible. I may be blind, but I'm still connected to the force. I can sense how powerful you are so, you can't be a clone."

"I was born in a vat and told I was a clone." Starkiller replied.

"Who told you that, Vader?" "Fine go lose yourself in the stars. Take the ship it has always been yours anyway. Just drop me off at the nearest space port. Boy." Was the last thing Kota said to Starkiller before he went to find himself.

Starkiller went to Dagobah, but he dropped the general off at the newest space port like the general asked. Starkiller stepped onto the damp muddy land. He closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him. Something prevented him from using the Force here. He walked on and he saw a little hut with a warm fire burning inside of it. He continued walking until he felt a cold chill at the entrance of a cave. Suddenly he felt a sharp poking on his back. He whorled around with both lightsabers activated. A small green creature with a cane stood watching him.

"You guard this place?" Starkiller asked.

The green creature laughed and said, "Not anymore do I, only a watcher am I now."

Deactivating his lightsabers Starkiller asked, "Then you'll let me pass?"

Laughing again the little creature said, " Yes oh hehehe, go on you may."

"Do you know what I'm looking for?" asked Starkiller deactivating his lightsabers.

"A part of yourself, perhaps, something lost," said the green creature.

After getting the words of wisdom he plunged into the deep dark mist filled cave. In the cave he saw many startling things including clones of himself, Vader, and Juno. He eventually emerged from the cave to find the little green creature still there. It told him to follow what he saw. He told the creature he would. Starkiller picked up the general whom had a new crew. After telling Kota about the visions he and Kota immediately went looking for Juno's ship which was about to be under attack.

Meanwhile, on Kamino Vader was talking to a bounty hunter named, Boba Fett.

"You will find the women and bring her to me alive," the dark lord said.

"I'll need some clones; they won't be coming back," replied Fett.

"The Empire will provide everything you need." With that said cameo-clones, spider droids and other horrid things appeared with a wave of the dark lord's hand. "

They'll do," replied the bounty hunter. With that the bounty hunter set out in search of his target.

Starkiller and Kota landed on the salvation just as attack sirens blared.

"We got to get to the bridge!" yelled Starkiller.

The two raced towards the bridge when explosions rocked the ship sending degree everywhere. Part of the ceiling collapsed during the turmoil separating the two Jedi. Kota and Starkiller were luckily unharmed. Starkiller ran towards the bridge once more. There was a small explosion in each corner of the corridor as spiders droids poured into the room. There were so many that Starkiller was at a disadvantage. Deflecting blaster bolts as he ran he beat all of the droids only sustaining minimal damage. With the droids gone he set out towards the bridge again. When he got there he discovered that Kota was already there and his former droid proxy was there too. Proxy changed his look into a green mandolorian and pointed towards the landing bay. Starkiller shot out of the bridge with fresh fury coursing through his veins. Shadow troopers and cameo troopers couldn't stop him now. Juno was in trouble and he would stop at nothing to get her back safe and in his arms. He blasted troopers with lightning as he cut them in half with his lightsabers. Crimson guards with lightsabers were no match. Force chocking one while slicing the other with his lightsaber he force ran into the landing bay. He and Juno locked eyes as the green mandolorian bounty hunter shot a rocket at Starkiller who barely dodged it.

"You're lucky my client forbids disintegration," said the bounty hunter who blasted several holes in the landing bay's walls.

With his jet pack roaring to life he sped into his ship. Juno was staring in shock at the person she believed to be dead.

"I thought you were dead, but you came back," whispered Juno as the bounty hunter's ship came to life.

With a howl of absolute rage Starkiller grabbed the bounty hunter's ship with the full might of the darkside.

"Juno!" he cried.

The ship shuddered and rocked. Suddenly with a loud crash a huge spider driod and part of the ceiling collapsed onto Starkiller causing him to lose his hold on the bounty hunters ship.

When he awoke his rage filled him so much that only Kota telling him to focus that rage on the enemy stopped him from destroying everything. He followed the droid's path through holes in the ship. When he finally caught up with them spider, it had done too much damage to the ship. Which, the damage of course, he had to repair, but first to deal with the driod. His vision turned red and for once he let his rage control him. Blasts of lightning and his lightsabers hit the droid. It released spider droids in defense. No match of Starkiller of course, he blasted through them getting angrier each minute he was doing this instead of finding Juno.

"I'll destroy you driod!" he yelled as he and the droid continued their fight in the ship's core reactor room.

Using the Force he sent the droid hurtling toward the core. With a loud explosive the droid was no more. Starkiller collapsed to his knees exhausted. He was just about to cry for Juno before Kota's voice broke through the comlink on starkiller's armor.

"What the heck did you do to the core?! Either way we are jumping to lightspeed so, get out of the core room before we go. We will be leaving with or without you boy!" Kota yelled.

Recovering himself he jumped out of the core room seconds before they made the jump to lightspeed.

When they came out of lightspeed they were at Kamino which was where Starkiller had guessed Juno was being held. A huge space battle broke out with Starkiller left to fix the ship as it was being torn apart. After fixing the com center, core, main reactor, and the hyperdrive, Starkiller returned to the bridge.

"We are receiving heavy fire out here gener-zzz," was what Starkiller heard when he came running in.

"Kota give the order to abandon ship, we can't last much longer. Besides, I got a plan." Starkiller said.

"Are you crazy boy? We can't just stop in the middle of a battle," speaking into his comlink he contacted the commander, "abandon ship! I repeat abandon ship!" "I hope you know what you're doing boy." Kota said as he abandoned ship.

Flying a ship through the stormy atmosphere of Kamino was hard enough, but when you are crashing it into a building with only the Force as the steering wheel, it's a lot harder. What was left of the ship crashed into the incomplete tower where Vader had cloned Starkiller. Fighting his way through thousands of stormtroopers, he could sense Vader in the tower next to him. His rage was building because next to Vader he sensed Juno. Letting his emotions rule him he destroyed the cloning tower's remaining guards. He ran into the next tower where he found out something disturbing.

"He has cloned an army of Starkillers." He said to Kota.

"What?! That's impossible… I'm on my way."Kota answered.

Starkiller reached the top of the tower where Vader was keeping Juno. Vader grabbed Juno in a Force choke and flung her across the top of the tower. Starkiller couldn't control his anger at the site of this. He burst out with Sith lightning his lightsabers flying.

"You are just another failure; a nothing but a failed clone." The dark lord said blocking all of starkiller's attacks.

Grabbing Juno in a choke again he told Starkiller, "Bow before me or the woman dies!" not wanting to lose Juno he did as the dark lord told him to do.

Darth Vader dropped Juno and started giving Starkiller orders.

Unknown to the dark lord or Starkiller a lightsaber had rolled towards Juno. She couldn't stand to see her love give himself to Vader to save her.

She grabbed the lightsaber and plotted in her mind, "All I got to do is hit his chest plate and damage his breathing device. Wow this is heavier than I thought it would be. I got to do it now!" with that she ignited the lightsaber and scored an almost deadly hit on his chest plate.

Vader reeled back and with immense anger choked Juno and flung her across the top of the tower again. At this Starkiller seized his opponent's weakness and hit Vader with lightning right in the chink in his armor.

Starkiller was about to hit Vader with the final blow when Kota yelled, "Wait! We need to capture him and torture him into telling us the Empire's secrets! Then we will put him on charges against the true Republic, and then will execute him."

"If I let him live he will haunt me forever!" Starkiller replied.

With that Starkiller made the final blow, much to the unliking of Kota. Starkiller didn't care though. Then he rushed over to Juno who kissed him when he held her. The galaxy didn't have to fear the horrid Darth Vader anymore. A few years after that the Empire fell. Without its enforcer it wasn't able to maintain control of all of the planet systems. Juno and Starkiller ended up becoming key enforcers in the New Republic. Kota and the other surviving Jedi started to rebuild the Jedi Temple and Jedi Order, which ended up being led by Starkiller and Luke Skywalker. Soon after the formation of the New Republic, Starkiller married Juno and he was finally happy even if he was just a clone as Darth Vader said.


End file.
